


Fast Learner

by ishipthemsogoddamnhard



Series: Dear Reader [3]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Reader, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, High School, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Pre-Canon, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Young Will, Young Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard
Summary: Reader fic about teenage Will *not a lesbian* Graham's first time with a girl...This is set just after Tell Me About Your Father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> At this point we know I am trash so apologies, or not, in advance...but I know I'm not the only one who wanted to ruin our young Daddy's Little Angel 'verse Will, so enjoy doing just that ;)

Twice a week you have class with him. He sits next to you and all you ever do is try not to just gaze at his face, beautiful even in profile. He’s quiet - Will his name is - and you don’t know much about him other than his mama died when he was tiny, since even though it’s your final year he only came to your school a few weeks ago. He has sad eyes, but sometimes he smiles this little smile whenever he catches your eye. Will usually looks away shyly and you have a huge crush now. You have always been the kind of person who tries to take care of people and you resolve to try and make friends with him, drawn like a moth to the flame of his beauty.

One day you say hi, ask him where he lived before this. Louisiana someplace he tells you, and that figures since you’ve heard it in his accent. You have always had a bit of a thing about that and as you start to talk to him every day it makes you melt whenever you hear him talk. That and the fact he has such a _dirty_ smile, despite the innocent air he projects.

*

A few months later you’re in Will’s room sat on the bed, both leaning against the wall side by side. His dad isn’t home but even when he is he doesn’t seem to care…about much really. You sometimes have this overwhelming urge to just hold him, like he really needs it, but honestly the couple of times you hugged him goodbye it just made you weak…. These days when you touch yourself he’s all you think about and now you’re the one blushing at what he just asked you.

“Well, do ya? Think I’m weird I mean…” He is looking down, picking at his comforter, and you feel bad for making him repeat himself since you actually did hear him you just couldn’t reply, “Like…cos I never been with a girl…” Will continues quietly, and he finally looks up at you with this expression, his worried eyebrows a little raised, creasing his forehead like he’s asking you for something. Validation maybe or…? You panic a bit and try to form a thought.

“No, not at all…not as if I’ve been with a whole lot of people.” You give a little self-deprecating laugh, finding this information hard to believe of this beautiful boy. He studies your face like he’s trying to find a way to say something. He licks his lower lip slowly. Deciding. “I think…maybe…I wanna try it…with you.” Will swallows hard, “You could…like…teach me…if you want.” He drops his big blue eyes again, blushing. His voice and his accent are just sweet as sugar and your heart is racing wildly. This surely must be another of your ridiculous sex dreams.

You lift a hand - awkwardly with the angle - to brush your knuckles on his warm shoulder and simply nod encouraging how he shifts closer. You touch his face lightly before he cups his own hand over your cheek to tilt your face to his. Your lips meet, slowly at first, and you slides your lips together. Steamy but gentle. You’ve kissed girls as well boys and still of everyone Will is a fucking good kisser for all his hesitation. You moan softly against his full lips as you get more and more into it. He seems to have been holding his breath and exhales with relief when he hears your reaction, finally finding the confidence to put his hands on you, and you let him push you down onto the bed.

Will yanks his t-shirt over his head and lays his weight onto you, nudging your thighs apart and settling between them as he returns to kissing you. You wind your arms around his neck and kiss him back hungrily, he is leaning right on your clit through your clothes and you shift a little, trying to encourage him to do the same. He picks up what you want remarkably fast and presses his hips against you.

You both gasp hotly into your shared breath with the sudden friction and he pulls back to look into your eyes. You have a bold moment and pull your own top over your head, and his mouth goes slack at the sight of you in your bra. Will slides the straps down your shoulders with unpracticed hands and actually undoes it without too much fuss, discarding it on the floor. 

You pull him back down to you and catch his mouth again, you can't get enough of his kisses, smiling to yourself as he grinds instinctively against you. Will works his way down your neck, your collarbone, your chest, to suck tentatively at your hard nipple and you shiver. He moves to do the same to the other one and you inhale sharply. After a while he uses his other hand to flick open the button on your jeans and unzip them. He wriggles them off you and then does the same with his own - you can see he's hard but he’s hesitant. "What should I do?" He whispers.

"Come here." You murmur. He crawls back up your body and the feeling of intimacy is startling, forcing a shocked little cry from you as he rubs his erection over you, just two thin layers of fabric between you. You fall into another kiss, desperately grasping at his curls as you rut against each other. After it starts to feel like this has been going on for ages you figure he's stalling.

"Touch me..." You whine breathlessly and he shifts off you obediently to trail his hand from your neck down your whole body. You stop him in his tracks to bring his fingers to your lips, sucking on them to get them wet, and his lips fall parted as he watches you fascinated.

You slowly push Will's hand back down and into your panties and his eyes widen as he rubs his fingers down over you. "You're so wet..." He says amazed and his innocence is as arousing as it is endearing. You are aching for him. You reach up to touch his chest and worry at your bottom lip as you gaze up at him.

"I just want you so bad..." You say quietly and it turns into a moan as he brushes over your clit. He tries stroking you again and again and your eyes flutter shut. You cover his fingers with your own to show him how you like to be touched, you don’t think you can explain out loud without dying of embarrassment, but again he just gets it and your body goes limp in his arms. "Ohhh...that's good...just Iike that." You begin to whimper brokenly as he takes you apart.

He slowly slides his finger into, exploring, and swallows some of your incoherent mumbling as he brushes his soft lips over yours. "Can I...taste you?" He asks nervously and you moan your eager affirmation. He moves and peels your panties down your legs before pressing your thighs apart. He stares for second and sucks his lip and it makes you feel too exposed. You blush and he smiles that dirty smile as he lowers his mouth to you.

"No...I like it..." Will reassures you and laps at your wet opening a few times. "Tastes good…" He seems to have a natural talent for pleasure as he deftly figures out what you want just from being shown with your hand. He licks at your clit like his life depends on it and you're clutching at the sheets, moaning loud as he drives you close to release. He sinks his finger back inside you and thrusts it gently in and out.

"Curl it up..." You hiss and he complies. "Yessss keep going…" You beg as your orgasm is building deep inside and he is relentless in his devouring of you. You can't believe how good he is at this and you never want this feeling to end, but you can't hold it together much longer. You tighten your hand in his hair. "Oh god...Will...I'm gonna come….ahhh!" You feel him smirk against you but his tongue never stops...

You tumble over the edge and explode around his finger, screaming as you come harder than you ever have . He keeps fingering you slowly as you come down and you wonder distantly who taught him that. He moves off the bed to rummage in a drawer as you lie sprawled blissfully on his bed and when he comes back you realise he's naked now too. You _need_ him inside you and you reach down to help him with the condom before wrapping your hand around his cock and rubbing it up and down once or twice. He squeezes his eyes shut and you line him up with your entrance.

"Fuck me...please." You beg as he pushes right into you, leaning down over you, his head is dropped and his eyes still shut. You lift his chin to look at you and touch your lips to his, and it seems to centre him. He starts to thrust, needy and moaning softly, and you're so sensitive from your orgasm that you cry out, arching into him. The feel of him driving into your over stimulated walls is so acute. 

"You feel s-so fuckin' good..." He says shakily. He isn't going to last long and you are happy just to take it.

"Ohhh....you're so good at this." You raise your leg, digging your heel into his thigh as he fucks you harder and harder.

He presses your hand over your head, nudging you jaw up to kiss your neck and it's just too much... the ecstasy washes over you in waves as you come again, this time gentler but so incredibly wet, muscles fluttering on his dick as you clutch his hand. Your desperate cries or your writhing or something pulls his orgasm from him too. His body tenses and he groans so satisfied as he comes hot and pulsing inside you, face buried in your neck. 

Eventually he pulls out of you and lays curled around your side. Neither of know what to say and then you turn to look at each other at the same time. You laugh and he kisses you. "Thank you..." He says, his curls a mess. You feel like you could never tire of looking at that face and you rub a finger over his pink cheek.

"What do you mean 'Thanks'? I'm not done with you yet..." You look up at him a little coy, hopeful, and to your relief he smiles that goddamn irresistible smile as he leans over to press your already kiss-swollen lips together yet again...


End file.
